


Losing you

by PhantasticFoursome



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFoursome/pseuds/PhantasticFoursome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry. Just read it and you will know what I mean. I DID WARN YOU THAT IT WILL BE TRAUMATIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan hissed as he sat up. He felt like he had the worst hangover ever- but he hadn't drunk anything. He tried standing up, and immediately fell back into the bed. His head was pounding, and he felt like he was about to throw up. He decided to give up, and crawled back underneath the duvet. "Phil?" He called out weakly. Even speaking hurt. After a few seconds, Phil appeared in the doorway. He had obviously only just woken up, as his hair was curly, and he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms. "Yeah?" He said quietly. "Can you get me some painkillers?" Dan croaked, wincing slightly. Phil's features formed a look of worry. "Yeah sure." He mumbled, before rushing off. He returned seconds later with a glass of water and some painkillers. He sat down on the end of the bed and passed them to Dan. "You alright?" He asked, still looking concerned. Dan nodded, regretting it. He groaned and held his head. "I'm fine." He mumbled. Phil didn't look convinced. "Look, just lay back down, and I'll go and make you some tea." He said, immediately going into overprotective mother mode. "Thanks." Dan said quietly, shutting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologize for the length of it, I am going to make the next one longer I promise!!

Weeks later, Dan still hadn't gotten any better. In fact, he was worse. He couldn't even move without being blinded by pain in his head. Phil had insisted that they go to the hospital, but Dan wasn't having any of it. "Phil, I am fine. It's just a headache." Dan insisted, for the 6th time that morning. Phil sighed. "No you're not! You've been like this for weeks. We need to get you to the hospital." Dan shook his head and winced. "I'm not going to the hospital." He said, and he stood up. "I'm having a shower." Phil nodded and continued to watch the TV. He was startled by a loud bang a few seconds later. "Dan?" He called. No answer. Panic started to set in as he got up to investigate. "Dan are you ok-" He let out a small scream. Lying on the floor in front of him, was Dan. Phil sunk down next to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive- just. Phil fished through his pockets with shaky hands to get out his phone. "Yeah can we get an ambulance here please?" He said shakily, trying to stay calm. "My flatmate's just passed out. Yeah, thank you." He hung up and waited for them to arrive, hoping Dan would hold on that long.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Dan was well enough to come home. Phil picked him up from the hospital full of questions. Apparently he wasnt a reletive so he wasnt aloud to stay with him. "So, what's wrong with you?" He asked. Dan stayed silent, just stared straight ahead. Phil sighed. He would try again later. Once they were home, Phil helped Dan out of the car and sat him on the sofa inside. "Please tell me." He said softly, sitting next to Dan. Dan let out a shaky breath before bursting into tears. Phil wasnt quite sure what to do, so he pulled Dan into a hug. "Hey, it can't be that bad can it?" He asked, rubbing circles on Dans back. Dan sobbed into his shoulder. "I-it is bad though!" He wailed. Phil was still confused. "Well what is it?" He asked. The next word out of Dans mouth crushed him. "Cancer." Phil pulled back, staring at him in disbelief. "No. You can't have." Phil shook his head. Dan couldnt have cancer. The boy that he had fell in love with couldnt have cancer. Dan just nodded and sobbed. Phil stook up, still not quite believing what he was hearing. "No." He kept repeating over and over again. He thought that if he didnt believe it, then it wasnt happening. But this was very real. And it was killing Dan on the inside and out. "Phil, please." He said shakily. "I need you." Phil shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said, before rushing out of their apartment.


End file.
